Central perk
by okelay
Summary: Doggett y Reyes en NY . X-F/Friends crossover


OFICINAS DEL FBI  
21 Nov. 2001  
10:00 am.  
  
(En la oficina están sólo Doggett y Reyes, Scully esta de vacaciones y Mulder "desaparecido")  
  
Doggett está en la oficina leyendo el diario, en ese momento entra Reyes.  
  
Reyes (R): Buenos días, John.  
Doggett (D):Buenos días, Mónica.  
R: Algún caso?  
D: No, nada. los monstruos, aliens, conspiradores, todos lo Expedientes X parecen estar de vacaciones.  
R: Lo que deberíamos estar haciendo.  
D: La oficina debe quedar abierta, Mónica, lo sabes.  
R: Si, lo sé , pero no me iría mal una semana de vacaciones.  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing (teléfono)  
D: Pues parece que tendrás que esperar.  
(Coge el teléfono)  
D: Doggett, Expedientes X.  
Kim: Buenos días, agente Doggett, el ad Skinner solicita su presencia y la de la agente Reyes de inmediato.  
D: Vamos para allá. (cuelga)  
  
D: Skinner nos necesita.  
R: Para qué?  
D: No lo sé, no lo dijo.  
R: Demonios! No se supone que los Expedientes X estaban de vacaciones?  
D: Parece que no todos.  
  
  
OFICINA AD SKINNER.  
  
Skinner (Sk):Buenos días, agentes.  
D y R: Buenos días, señor.  
R: Para que nos mando llamar?  
Sk: Iré al grano. Hemos tenido noticias de que abducciones y avistamientos en NY.  
Sk: Así que ambos partirán mañana hacia NY, aquí están los detalles del caso.  
Sk: Eso es todo, pueden irse.  
D: Muy bien, señor.  
Sk: Ah, agentes, tal vez querrán la ayuda de Mulder y Scully.  
R: Están de vacaciones, señor.  
S: Lo sé, pero no creo que quieran perderse esto.  
  
  
OFICINA EXPEDIENTES X.  
  
R: Bueno, John, qué crees?  
D: Concuerdo con Sk. Deberíamos llamar a M y S.  
R: Si, claro, pero crees que sean los mismos?  
D: No lo sé, hay tantos que se me confunden  
R: No realmente, estaba pensando que podría ser una trampa.  
D: Una trampa? Tú dices para...  
R: Atrapar a William.  
D: No me gustaría pensar eso, este expediente se ve real. Lo mejor será llamar a Scully y Mulder.  
(Reyes saca el celular y marca el n° de Scully)  
Scully(S):(soñolienta) Si?  
R: Buenos días Dana, soy la agente Reyes.  
S: Ahhh?? Quién?  
R: Mónica Reyes.  
S: Ahhhh! Buenos días, Mónica. Qué sucede?  
R: Siento molestarlos en vacaciones pero necesitamos su ayuda para un caso.  
S: Estam... estoy de vacaciones.  
R: Lo sé, pero es muy importante, es sobre unas abducciones y avistamientos en NY  
S: En dónde es?  
R: New York.  
S: Y cuando partirán?  
R: Hoy en la tarde, como a las 4.  
S: Está bien, lo pensaré y la llamaré más tarde.  
R: Muchas gracias, agente Scully, y agradézcale al agente Mulder también.  
S: Mulder no esta aquí.  
R: Si, claro, adiós.  
(Cuelga)  
  
  
Tahiti  
Centro Vacacional  
Habitacion 1013.  
  
S: Mulder?, despierta, hay que trabajar.  
M: Mmmmmmmmm... qué?  
S: Despierta... (se acerca y comienza a besarle la cara)  
M: Para eso claro que despierto!  
S: Me alegra que despiertes, ve a ducharte ,tenemos que ir a NY.  
M: Scu... Dana., estamos de vacaciones, vinimos a alejarnos del trabajo.  
S: Lo sé, y tampoco quiero irme, pero John y Mónica necesitan nuestra ayuda.  
M: Por dios, ni que fueran aficionados!  
S: Mulder...  
M: Está bien, está bien, de qué se trata.  
S: Es sobre ovnis.  
M: Qué pasó?  
S: Parece que hay una epidemia de abducciones y avistamientos.  
M: Pues llama a John y Mónica y que vayan a averiguar, pero cuidado que no los abduzcan!  
S: Jajaja, no creo que les guste, pero pidieron nuestra ayuda por que tenemos... eeh... experiencia en el tema.  
Mulder toma el teléfono y marca el n° de Mónica Reyes.  
S: A quien llamas?  
M: A Mónica.  
S: Ella no sabe que estas aquí.  
M: Lo sabe, no te preocupes, .de todas formas no se lo diré.  
R: Mónica Reyes.  
M: Buenos días, Mónica.  
R: Agente Mulder, que gusto escucharlo.  
M: Si, la agente Scully me dijo que nos necesita en un caso.  
R: Si, nos llegaron noticias de varias abducciones y avistamientos en NY.  
M: Que bien. Le doy un consejo, vayan a NY, consigan un buen hotel, averigüen, denle un buen uso a la cama del hotel, y luego veremos si le gustaría ser interrumpida en vacaciones. (cuelga)  
R: ...esté bien.  
D: Qué dijo?  
R: No lo vas a creer.  
M: Problema solucionado, no creo que vuelva a molestar.  
S: Cómo pudiste decirle eso, Mulder? "Denle un buen uso a la cama del hotel"  
M: Yo siempre quise hacer eso en nuestros viajes, pero nunca me dejaste.  
S: Nunca te deje????  
M: Si, siempre me hiciste dormir en el sofá!  
S: Mulder, en ese tiempo éramos compañeros y según las reglas del FBI, dos compañeros de distinto sexo (o igual, no discriminemos) no pueden dormir en la misma habitación, ni en la misma cama durante una investigación.  
M: Dana, ya no somos compañeros, no tenemos que vivir bajo esas reglas y además, si lo hubiéramos hecho, realmente crees que se habrían dado cuenta?  
S: La verdad, Fox, no lo sé.  
M: Ven Dana, desobedezcamos las reglas del FBI...  
  
  
OFICINA EXPEDIENTES X  
  
D: Eso te dijo???? Pero qué se cree???  
R: Si lo piensas, fue un poco gracioso.  
D: "Denle un buen uso a la cama del hotel" Eso deben estar haciendo ahora!  
R: Jajajajaja, cálmate John, tenemos un caso que investigar.  
D: Si, es verdad, el vuelo sale a las 4:00, te invito a almorzar.  
R: Está bien, y te contaré mis teorías sobre Mulder y Scully.  
D: Teorías? Qué teorías?  
R: Mis teorías sobre su relación, su historia y los últimos chismes que he escuchado.  
D: Mejor pensamos en el caso...  
  
  
Hotel "Another Day"  
8:00 pm  
  
D: Buenas noches, somos los agentes Doggett y Reyes, del FBI, tenemos reservadas dos habitaciones.  
Recepcionista: Doggett me dijo?  
D: Si, Doggett y Reyes.  
Recepcionista: Tengo una habitación a nombre de John Doggett, pero ninguna bajo el nombre Reyes.  
R: Está seguro? (susurra) O tendremos que hacerle caso a Mulder...  
Recepcionista: Revisaré de nuevo, como se escribe "Reyes"?  
R: R-E-Y-E-S  
Recep: Ah!, aquí está, lo había escrito mal, son las habitaciones 305 y 310. Tome las llaves.  
  
  
Habitación 310  
  
M: John, estás listo?  
J: Si, ya voy (sale del baño con una toalla en la cintura)  
J: Quieres algo de comer?  
M: No te preocupes, acabo de comer. Puedo usar el baño?  
J: Adelante.  
M: A dónde iremos primero?  
J: A donde se reportaron los primeros avistamientos es una cafetería en the village llamada "Central Perk"  
M: (sale del baño) Ok, vamos  
  
  
Central Perk  
8:50pm  
  
Chandler(C): Eh,joe, has visto algún otro ovni?  
Joey(Jo): Si, hay uno detrás de ti.  
C: QUE?(Salta del asiento)  
Jo: Jajajajajj, te la creíste.  
C: Claro que no  
Entran Mónica, Rachel y Phoebe.  
Mónica(Mo):Hola chicos, cómo les va?  
C: Ahora que llegaste genial (se acerca y la besa) Le preguntaba a Joey si había visto otro et.  
P: Ahhhh!!!! Yo vi uno ayer!  
Jo: En serio Pheebs?  
P: Si, como un plato que volaba con hartas luces y me dijo feliz año  
Rachel(R): Pheebs, ese era un dirigible de la Coca Cola.  
Entran J y M al café.  
Mo: Quiénes serán esos?  
C: No sé, parecen federales.  
John y Mónica se acercan al mesón a hablar con Gunther  
Gunther: Son del FBI?  
M: Así es, estamos aquí porque tuvimos noticia...  
G: De los ovnis, claro. Vayan a esa mesa.  
  
Doggett y Reyes se acercan a donde están los 5 amigos.  
J: Buenos días somos los agentes Doggett y Reyes del FBI, estamos aquí para investigar una noticia de abducciones y avistamientos.  
Jo: Ehhh, si, yo avisé.  
M: Puede decirnos su nombre?  
Jo: Joseph Francis Tribbiani.  
M: Y cuando vio usted estos objetos voladores no identificados?  
Jo: La semana pasada. El primero fue el martes, como a las, estaba insomne así que fui a la sala, escuché unos ruidos y me acerqué a la ventana y ahí estaba. Al principio no sabia que era, luego entendí que era un ovni. pero no era ni parecido a los de las películas...  
J: Está bien. Ha sido el único que ha visto los ovnis?  
Jo: Ellos también los han visto, solo q no lo aceptan.  
Mo: Joey, te hemos dicho 10000 veces, eso no era un ovni era un avión!  
J: Y sabe quienes son los abducidos?  
C: Si, mi comida.  
Jo: No, no los conozco.  
J: Le importaría si revisamos su apartamento?  
Jo: En absoluto, Rach, te importa?  
R: No, adelante.  
Jo: Los llevaré.  
R: Los acompaño.  
  
  
APARTAMENTO DE JOEY Y RACHEL  
9:17 PM.  
  
John y Mónica están revisando el apartamento, mientras Joey y Rachel conversan.  
Jo: Podría apostar que tienen algo más que una relación profesional.  
R: No creo, aun no.  
Jo: Aún no? A qué te refieres?  
R: Está claro que se gustan, me parece que se conocen hace tiempo, pero por la forma en que se miran, se hablan y esos roces casuales, creo que aun no han pasado más allá de la amistad.  
Jo: Bueno, las mujeres son expertas en ese aspecto.  
J: Bueno, creo que aquí no hay nada, llámenos si recuerda o ve algo más.  
Jo: Eso haré.  
  
  
CENTRAL PERK  
9:35 PM  
  
Están los 6 en la cafetería, conversan sobre John y Mónica.  
Mo: Ross, tenias que haberlos visto, era demasiado obvio!  
R: Yo creo que no tienen nada  
C: Si, no creo que hayan cruzado el limite de la amistad.  
P: Apuesto que ella es una gran cantante.  
Ross(Ro): Apostemos, 50 dólares.  
C: Okay, 50 dólares a que no tienen nada, pero cuando se vayan tendrán algo.  
Mo: No tienen nada, y no lo tendrán por al menos unos 2 o 3 meses.  
R: Tendrán algo pronto, en menos de una semana.  
Ro: No tendrán nada.  
Jo: No tienen nada, pero tuvieron algo.  
P: El perdió a alguien, y ahí la conoció.  
  
Cafetería  
4:00pm  
  
M: Estás seguro que vendrán aquí?  
J: Mon, por favor, vienen aquí todos los días! y es nuestro deber decirles que sucedió con el caso.  
M: Está bien, pero por que no volvemos más tarde, ahora no hay nadie.  
J: Está bien, volveremos en una hora.  
  
  
Cafetería  
6:00pm  
  
Mo: Y qué ha pasados con los agentes?? No los hemos visto mas!  
Ra: Quizá se liaron y están en un algún hotel.  
Jo: No lo creo, eso suena como yo, no como el serio agente John Doggett  
P: Te encantaría estar con ella, no?  
Jo: Si, estaba muy buena.  
Ra: No son ellos??  
  
Caminando hacia la cafetería vienen John y Mónica, riendo y hablando.  
  
Jo: Wow! parece que el agente ya me gan;o!  
Mo: Joey, querido, jamás estuviste en la competencia.  
  
J y M entran en la cafetería ,se sientan y piden 2 capuccinos.  
  
Jo: Ni siquiera vinieron a interrogarnos!  
  
J: Es agradable un lugar así, en todos mis años en NY, jamas había escuchado de este lugar.  
M: Es una lástima es realmente... exquisito.  
J: Sabes? Como el caso ya resuelto, estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos en NY unos días.  
M: Si, buena idea , me gustaría conocer tan famosa ciudad.  
  
Rachel se acerca al mostrador a pedir un café y al volver saluda a los agentes.  
  
R: Agentes! Hola, como están?  
J: Hola  
M: Hola, estamos muy bien, gracias.  
R: Y cómo va el caso??  
J: Resuelto, un fraude, una simple broma de algunos ociosos chicos.  
R: Lastima . y por qué no se quedan algunos días a conocer la ciudad?  
M: De hecho, eso pensábamos.  
Riiiiing!  
J: Disculpa. John Doggett.  
D: Hola, John.  
J: Ah, Hola ,Dana, qué sucede?  
R: Dana? Quién es ella?  
M: Es una compañera. Está de "luna de miel" con el que fue su compañero por 8 años.  
R: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Se casaron?? Es tan romántico! Una historia de amor en el trabajo!..  
Monica (Geller) se acerca.  
M: Qué pasa?  
R: (sollozando) Su... snif... otra compañera... snif... se casó... snif... con su compañero... snif...  
Mo: En serio?? Ojalá me hubiera pasado eso, debe se genial. Cree que pase eso entre ud y el agente Doggett??  
M se sonroja un poco y, riendo, contesta.  
M: No lo sé, por el momento, no lo creo.  
J cuelga.  
J: Vendran a NY.  
Monica y Rachel: Los recién casados??   
R: Podemos conocerles? Me encantaría conocer de cerca una historia tan romántica...  
J: Mon...  
Rachel y Monica van a sentarse.  
M: Qué? Sólo dije lo estrictamente necesario. Además su historia *si* tiene su toque romántico.  
J: Ah, si? La encuentras romántica??  
M: Pues, claro, y créeme, me *encantaría* que me sucediera.  
R: Vaya! Ella es muy directa!  
Jo: Si, pero lo encuentro excitante.  
R: Oigan, por qué no los invitamos al depto. hoy?? Podremos saber si se han liado o no.  
Mo: Si, genial, iré a preguntarles.  
R: Te acompañaré.  
Mo: Agentes?  
M: Si?  
R: Les gustaría ir a nuestro departamento?  
Mo: Para hablar un rato, una pizza, unas cervezas...  
J: Mmm... no lo sé.  
M: John! Si, claro, dónde queda?  
  
  
DPTO.DE CHANDLER&MONICA.  
20:00 Hrs.  
  
Están todos sentados hablando sobre el FBI, X-Files, M&S, etc.  
  
C: Ese trabajo suena genial! y de verdad han visto hombrecillos verdes??  
M: Son grises, de hecho.  
Mo: Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal??  
M: Si, claro, qué cosa??  
Mo: Usted y el agente Doggett... alguna vez... estuvieron involucrados?  
M: Involucrados?? En qué?  
Jo: Si alguna vez se han liado.  
M: Ahhhh! -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
John se sonrojó ligeramente y también esbozo un pequeña sonrisa.  
M se da vuelta hacia J y le susurra en el oído "Les decimos??"  
J sonríe y asiente lentamente.  
M: Bueno, será mejor que cuente la historia entera. John y yo nos conocimos hace unos 5 años, yo trabajaba en New Orleans y me asignaron al caso de la desaparición del hijo de un policía de New York.  
J: Ese era yo.  
M: Fue el caso más difícil que he tenido tanto que tenia que esconderme en el baño a llorar hasta quedar seca. Por varios días buscamos a Luke por todas partes. Seguimos cada pista , no descasamos un momento. Siguiendo a un hombre llamado Bob Harvey lo encontramos... -Las lágrimas comenzaron a acudir a los ojos de Monica mientras recordaba el caso.  
J: Lo encontramos en un bosque a unos 10 km de la ciudad... el estaba... muerto.  
R y Mo: Ooooh!  
J: Yo acababa de divorciarme y ahora había perdido a mi hijo. Fueron los peores días de mi vida. Si no fuera por Monica, no sé que habría hecho, ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, ayudándome, jamás me dejo solo. Ella se mudó conmigo una semana después que Luke murió. me ayudó a planear, no, ella planeó todo el funeral. Vivimos juntos cerca de un año. A los 5 meses de vivir juntos, nos tomamos una copas y... terminamos durmiendo juntos... Luego de eso, las cosas fueron bastante extrañas por cerca de una semana, cuando decidimos intentarlo juntos.  
M: Unos 8 meses después a John le ofrecieron un trabajo en el FBI. Se fue a D.C. por una semana, quería acompañarlo, pero el insistió en que me quedara. En esa semana conocí a Brad Follmer. Fue algo de una sola noche, cuando John volvió ,se lo conté.  
J: Yo había aceptado el trabajo en el FBI y venia preparado para proponerle a Monica que viniera conmigo, pero cuando ella me contó eso... no supe que hacer terminamos y yo me vine a D.C.  
M: Y yo caí en Brad Follmer, aun me arrepiento.  
J: Luego de eso no hablamos por casi 3 años. Yo la llamé para saber como estaba, para hablar. Ella se disculpó, yo me disculpé y reanudamos nuestra amistad. Hace poco más de un año, la llamé para pedirle ayuda en un caso. Acababa de ser asignado a los X-Files y tenía que encontrar a un agente llamado Fox Mulder que llevaba mas de 6 meses desaparecido.  
M: Yo lo ayudé, volé a montaña y conocí a Dana Scully, la compañera de Mulder. Luego de unos días, encontramos a Mulder, pero en el mismo estado que Luke.  
R: (sollozando) Muerto??  
J: Si, lo enterramos y 3 meses después sucedió lo mas increíble. Una de las personas que había desaparecido con Mulder, reapareció. Todo decía que debería estar muerto, sin embargo estaba vivo. Exhumamos el cuerpo de Mulder y nos dimos cuenta que, a pesar de estar en descomposición, estaba vivo. No sé como, pero Scully logro salvarlo. Unos meses después nació William, su hijo. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Scully estaba embarazada?  
R, Mo y P: Si!  
M: Trabajamos juntos por un par de meses y luego ellos se casaron y fueron a su luna de miel. Así que el último mes hemos sido solo John y yo en los X-Files.  
R: Y ahora no sucede nada entre ustedes dos?  
J enrojeció ligeramente mientras M contestaba ,con un tono ligeramente desilusionado "No, somos sólo compañeros de trabajo y buenos amigos, por supuesto"  
Jo: Bueno, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.  
Ni J ni M supieron que contestar , formándose un incomodo silencio.  
R: No dijo que la pareja que trabajaba antes allí ahora están casados y con un hijo? Tal vez es algo de la oficina.  
M: No lo creo, ellos trabajaron juntos 8 años, nosotros no llevamos ni uno.  
R: Pero se conocen de antes, ya tuvieron un relación  
J: Están intentando liarnos o algo?  
Riiiiiiiiing  
M: Disculpen. Monica Reyes. 


End file.
